


Catastrophically

by whitachi



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitachi/pseuds/whitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno and Rude are *drunk*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catastrophically

To say they were catastrophically, apocalyptically drunk would really be understating the whole situation. The livers of innocents quaked and surrendered as Reno and Rude passed by, this was how drunk they were. Mosquitoes who might alight upon their skin for a drink of blood died instantly, this is how much they'd imbibed. So, really, it was no surprise they'd ended up in this sort of situation. After all, it was usually what happened when they'd had this much to drink. 

Reno's tongue was caught up in trying to count just exactly how many piercings Rude had in his left ear, although he kept losing count after three. Not to say that Reno couldn't count past three, for he could count to at least maybe a hundred on a good day if you paid him, but that third earring was just nice, all heavy with a ball in the center, and when he slide the narrow tip of his tongue underneath it, Rude's breath would catch and he'd make a little noise, almost more noise than he'd made all day. 

It was a good thing Rude was a big motherfucker, or else this might get sort of stupid and awkward, as sometimes this guy-guy bullshit was like to get. As it was, Reno could fit his scrawny ass right in Rude's lap tucked up belt to belt and hardon to hardon, and now that he could actually move on, the fourth earring was actually _way_ the fuck better, because it had some kind of spike in it, and that shit was just kind of awesomely kinky. 

They weren't going to get out of their clothes, and that was okay, because it wasn't like Reno'd washed these pants this month or anything. The chair Rude was in was nice enough to lean back just a little, enough for him to press his weight down and really get a good grind on, chafing in a way that was kind of good right at the moment, but in the morning would have him swearing like piss and trying to find the talcum powder. Rude didn't make any noise, he just breathed, getting all gaspy and harsh as Reno moved up to that fifth ring in his ear, and oh, the big mute motherfucker _liked_ that one. 

Rude grabbed his ass with both hands, still wearing his goddamned gloves, and Reno came with a hiss of profanities that were possibly not in any human language. He slapped a hand down onto Rude's face, knocking his shades off onto the floor and panted breath into his ear as he kept grinding and writhing on his lap until Rude tightened his grip and said that one word, that one precious, beautiful word... 

"Fuck," Rude gasped, and he was gone too, hissing through his breath and ruining another pair of suit pants. It was five earrings in the left, Reno would remember for at least the next five minutes. Five. 

In the morning, they both agreed to never speak of the incident again. 


End file.
